1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet storing apparatus, and more particularly to a sheet storing apparatus capable of storing the sheets from an image recording apparatus or the like into determined storage stages according to command instructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sheet storing apparatus attached, for example, to an image recording apparatus is provided with plural storage stages or bins and is adapted to store corresponding sheets sequentially into said storage stages with succeeding sheets stored again from the first storage stage.
However, in case it is desired to store a sheet from the image recording apparatus into an arbitrarily selected stage, the image recording apparatus has to be provided with a function of processing data concerning the stage for storing the sheet, simultaneously with the ejection of the sheet. Particularly in case plural units of sheet storing apparatus are connected to an image recording apparatus, said apparatus has to be capable of processing the instructions from the image recording apparatus and the responses from the sheet storing apparatus, so that the involved data processing is inevitably complicated and imposes a significant burden to the image recording apparatus.